


Healing

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around episode 16 of magic police. It would be best to watch at least up to there, contains slight spoliers. Nothing serious.<br/>TW: Talks about burned skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

It was just another normal day at the police headquarters. Sjin was outside tending to the crops and I was inside reading up on Ars Magica, trying to find everything I would need to make a new spell that transports someone or thing to a place I choose.

I finish my spell and head out to find Sjin and show him. “Sjin?” I check every floor, including the basement, just in case I didn’t hear the song when he came in.

I go outside and find the statue of Nilesy gone. “Sjin? Did you do something with Nilesy’s statue?” I turn the corner and stop dead in my tracks. Nilesy stands over Sjin, who is laying on the ground motionless. I quickly start firing at Nilesy, and he turns, shocked.

“Hannah!” He shoots something toward me and I dive out of the way, watching a fireball destroy part of the bridge. The owl girl comes out of nowhere and grabs Nilesy, then they are gone, flying away on a broomstick.

I quickly get up and stumble over to Sjin, dropping to my knees beside him. “Sjin? Sjin!” I check his pulse and breath a sigh of relief when I feel the thump in his chest. “Come on, Sjin, you aren’t dying on me. I can’t loose my partner to some lame pool boy.”

I pick him up and carry him bridal style to our bedroom. I immediately set to work stripping him of most of his clothes. He has a large burn running down his chest, but appears otherwise to be uninjured.

I put a cool cloth on his forehead and start making something to help the broiled skin that was his chest. I run around the station trying to find everything I need, and once I have a salve I rush back upstairs.

“It’s okay, Sjin. It’s going to be okay, you won’t die. You can’t die.” I check his pulse again and find his heart beat weakening. “Damn it, Nilesy! What did you do to my Sjin?”

Two days pass and Sjin still hasn’t woken up. I’ve tried everything, making countless healing spells, all to no avail. Lewis can’t help, something about Sips and the dirt factory, he can’t leave. Besides, when someone is hurt, they are usually sent to me. I’m the “doctor” here, if I can’t help Sjin, no one can.

It’s on the third day I finally break down, kneeling at the edge of the bed, crying my eyes out. I hold his hand tight in mine, feel it getting colder. I cry until I can’t anymore, and even then I don’t move.

As the sun starts to set I crawl into bed next to Sjin and hold him close, praying when I wake he will be perfectly fine.

I press a kiss to his cheek, whispering: “Please Sjin, for me. Wake up bud, I need you. I can’t do this without you, I- I love you, Sjin.”

.'~'~'.

I open my eyes and look around, confused as to why I’m in my bed, when I was just outside by the pigs. I try and sit up but someone else’s arms block my path. Looking over, I find Duncan curled up into my side with his arm draped across my waist. That’s when I notice I’m just in my undergarments, and the front of my chest is very pink.

“Uh, Dunc? Duncan,” I shake him and he wakes with a start.

“Wait- wha?” He looks around dazed, his eyes finally falling on me. I barely have time to open my mouth when he throws his arms around me and we fall onto the bed, Duncan partially on top of me. My chest starts to burn.

“Oh- Duncan!”

He quickly gets off of me. “Oh, shit! Are you okay? Are you alright? Oh god, Sjin. I thought you were dead!” The pain in my chest begins to lighten as soon as he moves away.

“What do you mean? What happened? And how did I get in here, I was just outside going to get some more feathers.”

As Duncan starts to explain, the past few days come back to me in a rush. Nilesy’s statue coming to life, him casting a spell that knocked me down, Duncan almost getting hit, them flying away, Duncan taking care of me, Duncan. . .

I frown at him, and he goes quiet. “Duncan, I could hear everything that was going on.”

He frowns before his face starts to go red. He looks away. “What do you mean, everything?”

“I mean everything. The Harry Potter music as you carried me inside, the creaking of the bed as you set me down, you running around muttering to yourself. You were crying at one point. Why were you crying?”

I don’t say anything about feeling him press his lips to my cheek, whispering in my ear. I look at the blonde scientist, waiting for him to answer me.

“I- I didn’t know if you were going to wake up. I did everything I could, we now have five hundred bajillion different healing spells. None of them worked. I thought you were going to die, Sjin.” He says this quietly, and I pull him close.

“I couldn’t leave you, Duncan. There is no way you would be able to ice all those jokers without me.” Duncan laughs.

“You wish, Sjin. I don’t need you to take out all the baddies.” I say the next part without thinking.

“You said it yourself, Duncan. You can’t do this without me.” We both blush 50 shades of red as we realize what was said. “I- I’m sorry, Duncan.”

He gets up and starts to walk away. “Don’t apologize, Sjin. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

I stand up and walk over to him, cupping his face in my hands. “Duncan, did you really mean what you said?” His face is inches from mine. His breath tickles my cheek when he talks.

“Uh-well, yeah-I mean - I guess so.” I smile and place a tentative kiss on his lips.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Duncan gets this evil look on his face and his lips are pressed against mine, deepening the kiss almost instantly.

When we pull back to get air, he grins. “And you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”


End file.
